


too much, and all at once

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, actually the first fwt drabble i've written., but meh, i was thinking abt expanding on this au, so there, this is just a funny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: prompt: “i woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a sheep in a poncho??? who are you??? why is the sheep wearing a poncho??? how did you get the sheep in here i live on the 12th floor???” au
Relationships: Fundy & Dream, fundy & friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	too much, and all at once

dream has, throughout his life, seen some rather peculiar things. sure, he hasn’t seen it all, but he bets even if he had, nothing would still have prepared him for what greeted him in his living room when he woke up.

because, well.

there’s a fox-man hybrid arguing with a blue sheep in a poncho in his living room right now.

“my fault?! _my_ fault? you were the one who knocked off the bottle -”

the sheep loudly _baaa_ ’s in reply, which in turn makes the fox-man growl.

dream wonders if it’s too late to return to his room to use his phone and call emergency, when the sheep _baaa_ ’s again.

“ _what now_?!”

“baaaa”

“behind me? what do you - _oh_.”

they stare at each other for a few seconds, before dream snatches the nearest object he can reach - a lamp - to threaten the fox-man with it.

“woah woah woah.” the fox-man raises his hands - an act of surrender. “i’m sorry. _we_ ,” - with this he nudges the sheep - “are sorry.”

“who are you and what are you doing in my house?“

there’s a beat before the man replies.

“my name’s fundy and this sheep is my stepmom. we………. kinda got into an accident, actually.”

dream blinked. once. twice. was he still asleep? maybe he should just go back to sleep. definitely nothing could have prepared him for whatever this is.


End file.
